


Systems Overload (Hankcon/Hannor)

by Roxy50angel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confesions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT ANGST! CONNOR IS NOT ACTUALLY MALFUNCTIONING, Rated T for Hank's Pottymouth, Sumo is like, connor being a confused puppy, kiss, mentioned once, sumo is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: It was strange. System Overloads were usually for defective androids, those with broken or missing parts, but Connor was experiencing a them at an alarming rate. His scans indicated that none of his internal systems were failing, and his sensors seemed to be in perfect working condition. Then what could be initiating these strange malfunctions, and why did Connor enjoy these meltdowns?





	Systems Overload (Hankcon/Hannor)

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom has sucked me in.

Things had been strange for Connor when he moved in with Lieutenant Anderson, or Hank as he now called him. His Thirium Pump had been acting up, and as his deviancy continued he got stranger desires and emotions. First it was the joy and excitement of working with, or just spending time with, Hank. Then came small impulses, to play with is hair or caress his face, Connor of course repressed these urges as he knew the Lieutenant was hesitant about these things. Eventually a new emotion emerged, it could only be described as a mix between euphoria, extreme anxiety and excitement, and Connor could not for the life of him put his finger on the name of this unfamiliar  _feeling._ All he knew was that he felt disheartened when he realized Hank only had a 9.32% chance of reciprocating the emotion. But all of that wasn't a problem compared to the actual system overload he got every once and a while when working with Hank. The complete malfunction of his entire body wasn't the scary part though, the scary part was that Connor liked it. He **liked** the feeling of his system crashing, and he couldn't even begin to fathom why.

 

"Connor? You spaced out for a sec there." Hank huffed, tapping the android on his forehead. It was a strange notion but it worked none the less.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I was only... Thinking." Connor's LED spun yellow then slowly faded back to blue. If Lieutenant Anderson noticed, he didn't mention it.

"We've talked about this, Connor. When we're at home you can call me Hank." The human sighed, tentatively placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I know. Sorry, Hank." Connor spoke softly, moving his hand to sit atop of the Lieutenant's.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Hank exhaled through his nose, making an interesting sound.

"Anyway, you said you were thinkin'. What was pulsing through your little head?" The man's words were gentle which was something uncommon from Hank. Connor weighed his options. A little pop up appeared in his field of vision. One option said [Lie], the second said [Tell The Truth], and the third said [Change Topic]. Connor, the master of emotional evasion, chose [Change Topic]. 

"Hmm, nothing much. Why don't I start on dinner." He smiled, standing up to get the food ready.

"Connor, you don't ha-" Hank was interrupted.

"I want to. Besides it's better than the crap you decide to fill your system with." Connor joked, punching Hank playfully in the shoulder.

"Fuckin' Android. Thinks I can't cook my own fuckin' meals." The Lieutenant grumbled before standing up. Connor, with his sensitive hearing, caught every word, so he made a rash decision.

"If you want, I could teach you..." He mumbled.

"What?" Hank questioned, looking the Android in the eye.

"I could... Teach you... How to cook... At least if you did learn, I could trust you enough to cook in your own kitchen." Connor felt his Thirium pump overworking itself, he could feel every beat it made. Hank seemed to consider the offer for a moment.

"Sure." He settled on, finally, releasing the stress that Connor's Thirium pump was under.

"Great!" Connor smiled, racing to the kitchen.

 

The two of them set off making shepherds pie. Connor taught him each step carefully, including the ritual where you throw a portion of food to Sumo. To that Hank had commented on how fat his dog was getting and Connor chuckled along with him. Soon the pie was done. Connor, although able to eat, was content watching Hank. 

"Thank you." Hank smiled at him. It took a moment for the blushing Android to register what was going on.

"I-I... No, thank y-you." Androids could stutter. Who knew? 

"No, really, I had fun." Hank reassured the flustered Connor, who promptly short circuited.

"Connor? Are you okay?" Hank asked with such sincerity that Connor's system overloaded. Warning signals flashed in his field of view and a quick diagnostic told him that nothing was wrong except that his Thirium pump was beating at an above average speed.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Connor inwardly cursed the stutter in his voice, and the way it sounded strained, almost robotic.

"You sure?" Hank asked, and Connor hid his face in his hands.

"I'm going to recharge." He breathed, excusing himself from the table. Hank followed him. 

"What's wrong?" He pestered, grabbing Connor's arm.

"I don't wan-" Connor stopped.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Hank begged. Connor, giving into his impulses, leaned forward to press a small kiss to Hank's lips. When hank responded positively to the kiss, all systems failed.

[WARNING: Thirium Pump Beating At An Abnormal Pace]

[WARNING: Thirium Levels Too High]

[WARNING: Overstimulated]

[WARNING: Logic Overridden]

[WARNING: Impulse Control Set To Manuel]

[WARnInida;j'dhreuhperitrrrrrrrrfm

Connor let all his thoughts melt away as he began something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos? I dunno, I don't control you.


End file.
